Timeline of the Game Master's Tournament
This is a timeline of The Game Master's Tournament. Prelude *Frog: Medical Mnemonics, Jack the Resident, Jack's Freaking Awesome Book, Jack's Freaking Awesome Book, Take 2 *Debbie: Don't listen to Frog, guys. *Georgia: Hello Tumblr through this post *Gordon: My Name is Gordon through The Black Joker Arrival *Drake & Genome: Hey guys through Unnecessary *Blair: Stranger in a strange land, Intel on the citizens *Tisiphone: Weirdest day of my life..., What the fuck. What the actual fuck., Earning points *Emily Kim: The Game, Always Be Prepared, Something About This Place, Damn, *Clara: Samantha, Woke up to screams, Derek and Shayla, Sick, Edge of the World *Ambrose: "In a Strange Land," "Dead Things in Hell", "The Last Moment" *Debbie: Checkerboard, *Frog: Jack's Game *Malachi Dewitt: Wonderland from Hell *Georgia: This post *Marcus: All of Wonderland's War Games *Kallaway: Huh, This Is Weird, Crazy Vision, Observations, *Axiom: A Horrible Place Called Oz *Rillek: I'm in Hell, The Angel, Axiom *Gordon: A Brand New Game, There's Another Duelist Here, Summoning, Knights, The Brute, The Red Joker Ambrose, Blair, Georgia, and Clara *Ambrose: "The Pawn Shop" *Blair: Ambrose *Ambrose: "A Conversation with Blair," "Addendum to the Previous Conversation" *Blair: Stanley Fleming *Ambrose: "The Hanging Man" *Blair: Negligent, A Historical Lesson or Two *Ambrose: "The Trail" *Blair: Following the Hanging Man *Georgia: This post *Blair: Willing Doll *Georgia: This post *Ambrose: "Sleeper" *Blair: Georgia *Georgia: THE BLACK JOKER ON BEHALF OF GEORGIA ORR *Ambrose: "Supplies" *Clara: The Hanging Tree *Blair: A Live Horse *Ambrose: "The Pyre" *Blair: Not Much Hope *Ambrose: Words *Blair: Short Stories *Clara: Blair, Uneasy, Ambrose *Blair: Two's Company *Ambrose: "An Argument", "Loss" *Clara: Watching, Trap *Ambrose: "The Plan", *Blair: Lies *Ambrose: THE BLACK JOKER ON BEHALF OF AMBROSE BIERCE *Clara: Death, Winners *Blair: Angry *Clara: Tools *Blair: Deadzone *Clara: Preparation *Blair: Clara *Clara: THE RED JOKER ON BEHALF OF CLARA LOOMIS *Blair: A Valediction Forbidden Mourning, by John Donne Debbie, Frog, and Tisiphone *Debbie: I just...I just killed a guy *Frog: Debbie - I think I'm in a safe place *Debbie: Mr Smith, thank you *Tisiphone: Irritating bitches, This post *Debbie: Siph says I shouldn't trust you, Mr. Smith *Tisiphone: Points suck, Frogs *Debbie: Where are you, Frog? *Frog: Drunk and hungry *Tisiphone: She's not dead yet, Sometimes, this post, and Can't even pretend to feel bad *Debbie: THE BLACK JOKER ON BEHALF OF DEBBIE DOEHRS *Frog: 44 points *Tisiphone: Itching, Moral dilemma *Frog: Tooth and nail *Tisiphone: Forming a plan, Almost forgot *Frog: Show me yours and I'll show you mine... *Tisiphone: This post, Getting David used to the idea, Scaly *Frog: 320 points for a silver necklace *Tisiphone: The Mask *Frog: Sometimes I'm scared that I will wake up and this will all be a dream, Tis's new tail *Tisiphone: Crushing a man to death with my tail *Frog: Tis's new tail, part 2, Explaining Debbie, Laying low *Tisiphone: Getting exhausted *Frog: Hunger Kallaway, Emily, Dewitt, and Axiom *Dewitt: My First Fight Complete. Hoo Boy., Son of A Bitch *Kallaway: Crazy Vision *Dewitt: I Can't Wash The Blood , Penance *Kallaway: Observations *Dewitt: What Happened So Far *Kallaway: Malachai Dewitt *Axiom: Narnia May Not Be Far *Dewitt: There's Something Strange About the New Guy *Axiom: Neverland Ain't A Bad Place To Be *Kallaway: The Big Man Himself , Chaos In My Mind *Dewitt: He’s Hiding Something , Wait, What? , Another Compantant, *Emily: IIII II , Mary, Mary's Execution, The Hospital *Dewitt: A New Ally And A New Enemy *Kallaway: Another Vision *Axiom: Hyrule Team Up , What Happens In Tamriel, Stays In Tamriel , Call of All Worlds *Dewitt: Sweet Jesus, Ow *Kallaway: Separated, Dewitt's Blog, Blood Stains, The Sword, One Falls, Another Rises, So I Met This Guy, *Axiom: The Days of Davy Jones Locker *Emily: Released *Dewitt: She's Heeeere *Emily: A New Team, Weekend Fun, As A Side Note..., *Axiom: Discworld Needs A Puppeteer, Dreamland's Throne *Dewitt: The Adventure Continues, The Timberwolves and the Trio *Emily: Away, Sword *Axiom: The Black Joker for Axiom, My Host, Dead! *Rillek: Axiom is Dead *Dewitt: Fuck *Emily: I Should Have Done This Sooner *Dewitt: The Death of an Enemy and the Return of an Ally *Rillek: The Red Joker for Rillek *Emily: Feeling...Good, Practice Makes Perfect *Kallaway: Freedom *Genome & Harold: It seems like something worthwhile has finally happened *Gordon: The Brute vs. the Vision *Kallaway: Fallen Duelist, The Weapons I Need, All Out Battle of the Fears (with card games) *Gordon: The Red Joker on Behalf of Gordon Taylor Final Bracket *Kallaway: Nearing the End *Dewitt: Together Again and Apart Just As Fast, *Emily: Nearing the End *Genome & Harold: We were just driving around *Dewitt: Fuck me *Tisiphone: Rainbow druggie-land *Frog: Shit's about to get real *Blair: One minute *Tisiphone: Watching people die *Blair: ANNOUNCEMENT FROM THE RED JOKER *Emily: The Beginning of the End *Dewitt: Schle Got Him *Frog: The hell? *Kallaway: Stickin' it to the Slender Man *Dewitt: Everything, The Next Fight, *Tisiphone: This post, Tonight, this post, Waiting around *Blair: Poison *Tisiphone: ANNOUNCEMENT FROM THE BLACK JOKER *Emily: Second Fight *Kallaway: My fight *Genome & Harold: Told you *Dewitt: Thank God *Frog: Damn, that sucks *Dewitt: The Only Way *Emily: Alone *Genome & Harold: *Dewitt: ANNOUNCEMENT FROM THE BLACK JOKER, It's Going to Start [POST MORTEM], I have ascended *Emily: No More Acting *Kallaway: Resting, Restored *Blair: Preparing for tonight, Semi-final countdown, Bleeding Out *Kallaway: The Game Master on Behalf of David Kallaway *Genome & Harold: Took a dive *Frog: Winning *Blair: Snake in the grass *Genome: Announcement from the Red Joker, Stupid fool *Frog: Skypodnet, Hello baby, you call and I can't hear a thing, Sk-Pod is down *Genome: Mistake, ANNOUNCEMENT FROM THE BLACK JOKER, *Emily: Doucebag *Frog: I think I'm falling for you *Emily: Announcement from the Black Joker *Blair: Cold-blooded *Frog: Dammit *Blair: Moment to rest, ANNOUNCEMENT FROM THE BLACK JOKER *Frog: ANNOUNCEMENT FROM THE RED JOKER ON BEHALD OF FROG SORENSON, ANNOUNCEMENT FROM THE GAME MASTER *Blair: ANNOUNCEMENT FROM THE GAME MASTER ON BEHALD OF BLAIR H. *Blair: My prize Category:Blogs Category:The Game Master Tournament Category:The Daniel-Verse